The Endless Ocean
by iBroken
Summary: And he never belong to Lunamaria. [ShinnStellar, OneSided LunaShinn]


**ENDLESS OCEANS**

**BY: **iBroken

**BRIEF SUMMARY:** And he never belonged to Lunamaria. (Onesided LunaShinn, ShinnStellar)

* * *

The night crawled over both of them, and while Lunamaria snuggled closer to Shinn, her arms still extended around his waist, and his arm under her head, cradling her close. They looked like the perfect picture of happiness, and Lunamaria thought the same when she smiled up at Shinn through joy-lit blue eyes. And even despite her annoyance at how the blue roses nearby were ruining her view of the room, she was happy. Shinn was, in every sense of the word, the perfect man. His behaviour indicated to it. With every time he smiled at her, or the times when he offered her his hand when she fell down playing volleyball. Even when he helped her cheat in chess by telling her the moves to beat Meyrin, who was living in their apartment for a while. A lot had happened lately, and Lunamaria was only too glad to have her boyfriend with her, to make it all better.

After the war, they had stayed together. Moved in to a nice apartment in the United States, where they were stationed to help with the ZAFT and EA negotiations. And then Shinn had taken up a job outside of the military to pay for their lifestyle, as a photographer. It turned out he was into photography in general, so when he wasn't being a soldier, he was off taking photographs around the city, trying to mismatch them and the like. Lunamaria loved their life.

"Mmh.. Don't.. don't go.."

Luna lifted her gaze to look at Shinn's sleeping face. At the confused frown on it. The pained voice was making her worried. Was he missing her? Did he think she'd leave him? Never. Luna loved Shinn. They had some things in common that no one would. ".. Stellar.. don't.. die.."

The moment shattered, and with a frown Lunamaria turned herself away. That bastard. Hopefully he'd suffer on the entire night long. How **dare** that blonde haired whore take her Shinn away from her? It made her beyond angry to see that kind of thing happening. He was dreaming of her when he should have been awake, smiling at Lunamaria who was the pretty, intelligent, courageous Soldier that saved him. That blonde girl was just another dead person who was given an ending to their misery. That's all.

* * *

In the morning, Shinn had woken up after Lunamaria, showered, and went to make breakfast, but Luna was there before him, near the stove.

She had worn her sexy apron (a green one with 'kiss the cook' on it), and kept a revealing bikini on to further emphasize how cute she was. Luna had worked on her body for years, and Shinn evidently did enjoy it. "Morning, Shinn," she called out. He returned her words with a nod. "Luna, are you sure you should be cooking? You don't know, how to," Shinn began. To him, she gave a hmph, and flipped the burned omlete. "Of course I do! I'm a girl! Besides, it isn't my fault I didn't marry a wealthy person. If I did, I'd have been more likely to have a chef," she responded, flipping the omlete until another sound of the burning substance hit the air.

Shinn stood when the smoke-alarm started, and grabbed a few sheets of paper to begin fanning the alarm. The smoke had probably set it off. Luna continued cooking like nothing had happened, only turning around when the burned omlete was done. Depositing it on the plate nearby, she watched Shinn put the papers down to glare at her. Through angry red eyes.

"What the hell? If you can't cook, don't try! You're going to get the house burned down!"

"I'll cook all I want! Why can't you appreciate things I do for you?"

"I do!" Shinn shouted back, with what might have been the most desperation he had ever used. "I sit here every day and try helping you! I stayed even when you keep belittling me over not being rich! If you wanted somebody more wealthy than me, you should have told me sooner! Maybe **Zala** is better for you!"

Turning himself around, he walked up to their room, where, no doubt, he was putting on his socks and shoes. Lunamaria could see that the fight had escalated because she had made it do that. But at the same time, they had fought consistently for months, because Shinn was stubborn. Because he suddenly had so much fondness for things Luna didn't like. Where was the sacrifice in him? The equivalent relationship he said he wanted? Shinn was just another lying hypocrite, and she was only with him because he needed her.

And she needed him.

* * *

She hadn't gone to patch things up. Instead, Shinn had been convinced, by Meyrin, to go down and talk. It had erupted into another fight, and by the end of the argument over next to nothing, Meyrin had insisted both of them go out to dinner together. At a nearby restaurant that was known for amazing food. Meyrin had been such a good sister, Luna had to admit. She was so considerate, so kind. Unlike a certain boyfriend of hers. With a huff, she secured her jacket over her arms and turn to look at Shinn. He never combed his hair, and his coat was so old fashioned. Whether he liked to admit it or not, Shinn did not care for his appearance. He was the kind of person who didn't care much about others. Luna was lucky, in a way. He did care about her. She knew it.

But he just wasn't enough yet.

The door to the car was opened for her, and she sat down in the passenger seat. Shinn soon sat down on the drivers side, and started driving. The restaurant was supposed to be really nice. Luna had heard a lot about it from Meyrin. She had wanted Athrun to take her there, but that wretch had left her and went back to the Orb representative. Meyrin had said that Luna needed to calm down, though, because Luna seemed to be the one who was into fights. That wasn't true. Luna just, wanted things to go her way.

Soon, their car pulled up infront of a nice building, with the insides lit up. Several people were going in and out. It was probably run by naturals. Luna relented to admit that the restaurant was nice looking. It looked expensive, too, but she didn't mind. The name was scribbled in messy English; Ocean-side Delicacies. Her stomach ached, when she realised it was a seafood joint. Not only did she despise seafood, but it made her horribly annoyed. She hated the ocean. Shinn constantly mentioned loving it, wanting to be around it. But all she could see for miles on end was waters. They lived near a fucking ocean city. Why couldn't Shinn just let go? Meyrin had set this up!

They stepped inside, and a kindly waiter dressed in butler outfitting lead them to seats near a window. It looked beautiful. All around, couples were passing by. At some point, Luna faintly saw a man with yellow specs pass just by them. He, took turned and walked into the restaurant, dressed in apparel that was questionable. What kind of coat was that? With yellow and red flames? Ignoring it, she looked at the waiter, who smiled. "Ah… I'll have a kebab, and Shinn will have, he'll have some teriyaki," Lunamaria said, smiling for the waiter. The waiter seemed to wink at her. "Aye! An' how about some o our great salmon crumbles?" he asked. Shinn looked at Lunamaria momentarily, before nodding. "Aye, aye, cap'n! The salmons today were caugh' freshly fro' tha ocean. I reckon they be extra fresh," the waiter laughed, before lightly patting Lunamaria on the back. "I'll give the lady some wa'er, it's brought in from tha ocean, infact, we get every single one o our meals from tha ocean!"

Luna's face went pale, and she shook her head. _Please, no! No more oceans! I hate oceans!_ The word was so revolting. A body of water. That consumed the world. It was just a horrible idea. Why would people eat things from the ocean like that anyway? It was sickening.

When the food was placed before her, Luna snarled and pushed it away, immediately distracting Shinn from his food. "What's wrong? Is it bad?" Shinn asked. He was worried. But Luna only glared. "I don't want seafood. I'll just make pasta when we go home." To her words, Shinn frowned even more. "And waste my money. No. You were the one who insisted we come here. At least try it. This is really good food."

Luna stood up, eyes glaring down at Shinn, who was shocked at her outburst. "Food, food, food! Is that all you care about? Eat this crap if you want to! It looks horrible! And it smells like shit! Who the hell would eat this anyway? It's fish! And crabs! And other things that would kill you in any normal occasion! You're eating horrible food! And you're going to eat it alone!"

With a push of the table, the contents all dumped down on Shinn, and he couldn't react in time, because he had been too shocked with his girlfriend's behaviour. Luna stood and walked out of the restaurant, towards their car. Meanwhile, the blonde haired, specs wearing individual went to help Shinn. The two men stood, eventually, and the blonde man offered Shinn what might have been his best advice.

"Try and talk to her about it. About the problems you two have. Even I had a girlfriend who left me because she was annoyed of me. And she chose someone else who could help her more than I could. Don't let her go."

When Luna drove off in their car, Shinn and the stranger followed in the stranger's car.

* * *

**Stupid car!**

It stopped mid-road when the gas tank ran out. She was annoyed beyond relief. Because she had no idea where she exactly was. This stupid car was so old! And this stupid country was just stupid!

Everything was stupid in this ocean-side town!

Another car pulled up behind hers, and in moments, Shinn came out of the passenger seat, rushing up to where Lunamaria stood. He looked angry, upset—but most of all, she saw worry. But she ignored it. Shinn had chosen the ocean over her yet again. And the ocean was the one thing Lunamaria despised most lately. It drove her insane with how he just seemed so infatuated with a thing that didn't belong in his life. When Shinn grabbed her wrist and began tugging her to the beach—where sand piled up, her heart sank. They were at the ocean. Her car had broken down near the ocean. This was just fucking great!

He forced them to sit down, Luna hating every second of it, and then he reached out with one hand to press his palm to her cheek. In an oddly tender motion for him. He looked at her, in pain. A pain Luna had not seen in him previously.

"I don't want us to break apart, Luna.. Can you just, tell me, what I've been doing wrong lately?" he asked, calmly. He looked worried. Luna felt his worry and she felt guilty now. But she didn't want to admit that. Luna tugging off her green and gray slippers and placing her feet in the sand. _I should reconcile with him now. Our relationship is so weak, and I don't help. I'll start off by talking about the things I've done bad._

"Shinn… I know I was unsupportive of Athrun and Miss Attha getting married," Luna began. "I'm really sorry about it, I should have supported you. But don't you see where I'm coming from? Meyrin had Athrun first, and she loved him a lot?" Shinn's face twisted to look at her, and he suddenly looked like he didn't agree. But he still didn't reaise his voice. "What about Cagalli? She had Athrun since Jachin Due? He even returns the feelings," Shinn growled. "Meyrin had countless admirers. Riho Amashii and all of the other guys loved her! Besides, Meyrin falls in love with everyone! Athrun wasn't the only one; that famous pianist Nicol Amalfi was her first crush, and then there was her crush on Yzak Joule, and she even admitted to liking me once."

Luna was never this unhappy with something she'd been told. "W-well that's just one thing I can't atone for. Meyrin is my sister, and she's always right," Luna spat. "Yeah well taking the advice of a girl who looks pregnant half the time isn't such a bright idea," Shinn suddenly butted in, sounding angry. The silence that settled over them was thick like fog. Luna knew now they had more issues than usual.

"And Clyne's marriage to Kira? How about that? You stopped me then too, and I got there only because Dearka and Miriallia helped me", Shinn asked, "What was all of that about?" Luna looked up at the sky, sighing. "I didn't think that Chairwoman Clyne should marry someone like that. He was a horrible person. He killed so many people." Luna sighed. "He should be in prison for it".

"Prison? Prison from stopping his older sister from marrying some psychotic maniac? Prison for getting angry at the death of his best friend? Prison for protecting, at all costs, the people he relies on most?" Shinn said, suddenly sounding angrier and angrier, "No, he shouldn't be in prison for that. Kira's a kind, honest male. I'd hate to say this, but he doesn't deserve prison for anything!"

Luna's hands fisted. _Screw my past theory. Relationships are built on trust and truth. I'll tell him how I feel about the ocean, about every thing he loves!_

"Well, well! I hate the ocean; it's too blue and too unstable! I hate the color yellow, because it's just too bright! I hate those blue roses you bring to our home every day, because they're pathetic and easy to squash!" she screamed, gripping him by the shoulders. "I hate the sight of that restaurant you took us to, because they only have ocean food! I absolutely despise that damned necklace you always wear, because it's a part of the ocean, and I hate the ocean! I hate everything having to do with the ocean, especially that damned gir—"

_"La, la, la."_

Luna's attention was suddenly, drawn away. She looked over where Shinn was, her eyes catching a figure dancing along the shores. Near a cliff. Luna's stomach hurt, and she saw the blue dress, with the feather like movements, and the graceful steps. The blonde hair that was too short, but not as dark as Representative Athha's.

The girl was beautiful.

But what mortified her was that the moment she looked back at Shinn, to tell him something—to scream that she wasn't there, she looked back and all she heard was a splash. A loud splash. And then Shinn was standing up, staring down at Lunamaria. He was saying things, but she couldn't hear. He was shouting for her to get rope, or something. But Luna only continued to hear one thing—see one thing.

She was going to take away Shinn. She was going to steal her happy ending.

Her blood boiled when Shinn shouted to someone else and turned to begin running after the blonde, and her eyes glazing over with incontent. He chose her. He left Luna. He belonged with her, not with the other girl!

She stood, and trudged up the icky sand to the back of her car. Reaching into the back for the two pistols issued to them, she took them both, putting one in the back of her pocket, the other held in her hand. Ignoring the third voice shouting, she walked over to the ledge of the cliff, where it descended down into the waters of an ocean. Her head tilted down, tears slipping down her face, but the psychotic frown plastered over her features was one that might never stop. She knew now that she could not lose Shinn to her. That girl would never take him away.

If she couldn't have Shinn, no one could.

She could see the two figures struggling in the water, one unable to swim. She saw one arm around the girl's waist, and Shinn holding her close. She saw her world break. Her mind crack.

The ocean had done everything. Where life began, and where life would end. It had taken Shinn away from her.

When Shinn's shock struck eyes looked up at her, she took aim, with the gun, pointing at the unconscious blonde in Shinn's arms. He shook his head, calling out for her to stop, but she ignored him and instead closed her eyes. She would kill her. Shinn was hers. She was going to kill off Stellar once and for all.

One shot.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five, six, and seven all went by when she opened her eyes, to see one body sinking. She couldn't make out who it was but she could feel the feeling of happiness sinking in. Now Shinn was forever hers.

When she felt someone hit the back of her head, and then grab the gun from her, she turned around, and out of instinct, whipped out the second gun, shooting the person in their arm. The person pushed her, and grabbed the gun. Luna couldn't tell anything apart when she fell down from the cliff, descending into the ocean, where she was likely to drown. She couldn't swim because her limbs felt paralyzed. Instead, her body hit the ground nearest to the water, and her sight faded away.

* * *

Lunamaria opened one eye when she felt something beep against her skin. The air smelled like lavender. She was in a hospital. While she struggled to keep her eyes open, she heard voices around her. One belonged to Meyrin, the other an unknown man. But the yellow glasses and the kind smile immediately came back to Meyrin. He had been the man from the restaurant. And from the way Meyrin smiled at him, and the way she seemed so happy to be in this man's presence struck Lunamaria. Was Meyrin falling for that dorky looking man?

Despite her happiness, she could tell that a doctor noticed her awake. He began walking towards her, dressed in white lab coat, and looked down at her through thick brown eyes. "Good morning, Miss Hawke," the man said. "I'm Doctor Asagi. We rescued you from the water-shore not long ago. You and another person were drowning there." Another person. Her heartbeat sped up. Was it Shinn? She could imagine how happy he'd be to see her awake. Shinn. She finally had Shinn. Stellar was dead, at last. Shinn was hers. "The police are investigating the situation. One individual was shot to death, and you did have a gun. Mr. Argyle is going to be part of the investigation." The doctor motioned to the man who was now giving Meyrin his number. "Along with the woman that we saved along with you, Miss Ikira Nanoya."

Luna stopped breathing—it felt like it.

"What do you mean, woman? Shinn! I didn't shoot Shinn! I I shot Stellar! I killed her! Where is Shinn? Bring Shinn here now!" she shouted, managing to stand up. The IV drip in her arm was pulled off, but she didn't feel the pain. Where the hell was Shinn? "Calm down! Mister Asuka saved Miss Nanoya's life. He was shot to death. There was no one named Stellar there. You're hallucinating," the doctor condoned.

_Hallucinating.._

She saw a young woman with blonde hair, down to mid-back, and vibrant green eyes look at her from another bed. The woman sustained one bullet shot on her shoulder. But it was evident she was not the person Luna had thought. She was not Stellar..

Luna began to laugh, her eyes closing, and mouth parting. _So Shinn was going to save some girl who fell off a cliff.._ The tears beginning to drip down her chin were not ones of sadness. _And it wasn't even Stellar.. it was just some random girl.._ The laughter rung through the air, alarming any sort of nurses and doctors nearby that the patient was out of control. _ I lost Shinn, all because I decided to try and kill some girl who didn't even exist!_

She was pushed to lay down on the bed, but her laughter never stopped. She continued to laugh, and Meyrin stared at her sister in horror.

Luna kept laughing, until her last breath.


End file.
